No, I'm Not!
by gladiolus92
Summary: Kyungsoo bersikukuh mengatakan bahwa Kai bersalah karena telah berciuman dengan gadis lain di belakangnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sependapat dengan Kyungsoo. Menurutnya, Kai tidak bersalah. Sebenarnya ada apa? \ KAISOO, slight! Other Couple \ EXO \ Gender Switch \ Age Switch \ Fluff \ Oneshot \ DL? DR!


**AU | Gender Switch | Age Switch | Oneshot | Romance, Fluff, little bit Humor | DL? DR! | NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **Summary:**

 **Kyungsoo bersikukuh mengatakan bahwa Kai bersalah karena telah berciuman dengan gadis lain di belakangnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sependapat dengan Kyungsoo. Menurutnya, Kai tidak bersalah. Sebenarnya ada apa?**

* * *

"Sialan! Beraninya ia selingkuh di belakangku! Memangnya apa kelebihan wanita itu dibanding aku?"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan mengomel tak jelas di bangkunya yang terletak di baris terdepan. Di meja itu bertengger sebuah ponsel merk Apple yang sedang menampilkan laman Twitter, sebuah media sosial dengan simbol burung biru.

Saat ini jam istirahat di sekolah itu. Murid-murid lain langsung berhambur ke luar kelas setelah bel tanda istirahat dibunyikan. Tentu mereka penat karena berjam-jam mendekam di dalam kelas dan harus mempelajari pelajaran yang tak bisa dikatakan mudah. Apalagi mereka saat ini sudah senior, dan mereka harus fokus belajar untuk persiapan ujian masuk ke perguruan tinggi.

Tapi tidak dengan gadis bermata besar itu. Sejak masih pelajaran tadi, gadis itu sudah tidak fokus pada apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru yang mengajar. Alis tebalnya saling bertaut, dan bibir tebalnya mengerucut kesal. Sepertinya ada setumpuk beban yang singgah di bahu sempit gadis berambut sebahu itu.

Gadis itu bernama Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Ia adalah siswa biasa-biasa saja di kelasnya, tidak pintar, tidak juga bodoh. Keluarganya juga biasa-biasa saja, tidak kaya, tidak juga miskin. Tapi sayang, kepribadian Kyungsoo tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Gadis itu sangatlah unik dengan karakternya yang _moody._ Saat suasana hatinya baik, ia bisa tersenyum sepanjang hari, tapi saat suasana hatinya buruk, ia bisa bertransformasi menjadi iblis kejam yang siap menghabisi siapa saja yang mengusiknya. Dan saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berperan sebagai sang iblis.

"Kau berlebihan sekali..." sahabat karib gadis itu memberi komentar. Namanya Baekhyun, dan letak mejanya berada tepat di samping kanan meja Kyungsoo.

Gadis pemilik marga Byun itu sejak tadi diam di bangkunya sambil memperhatikan tingkah _absurd_ Kyungsoo. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Berteman dengan Kyungsoo selama tiga tahun membuatnya hafal pada semua tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Nona Byun!" Kyungsoo mendelik marah pada Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tak takut pada kemarahan Kyungsoo itu. Gadis itu dengan santainya mengambil alih ponsel Kyungsoo, lalu mengamati tampilan yang sejak tadi membuat Kyungsoo risau. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan ini?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya meletakkan ponsel Kyungsoo di mejanya.

Kyungsoo sepertinya naik pitam mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Apa yang salah, katamu?" gadis itu bertanya dengan nada tinggi, dan yang diberi pertanyaan hanya mengangguk polos. "Kai berciuman dengan wanita lain, dan kau tidak menganggap itu salah?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan jengah. Kyungsoo mulai bertingkah lagi, pikirnya.

"Dengar, itu sama sekali tidak salah karena—

"Kau bilang itu tidak salah? Kai mengkhianatiku, dan kau bilang itu tidak salah?"

"Iya, Kyungsoo. Itu tidak salah karena kau—

"Kau itu sahabatku atau bukan, Byun Baekhyun? Kai selingkuh di belakangku, dan kau masih mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bersalah? Kau—

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU, DO KYUNGSOO!"

Setelah adegan saling memotong pembicaraan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sekarang sama-sama terdiam. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang memiliki kepribadian unik, tapi Baekhyun juga iya. Baekhyun dikenal dengan sebutan Nenek Lampir di sekolahnya karena ia dikenal sebagai perempuan galak dan mengerikan. Baekhyun bahkan tak segan mengamuk pada siswa laki-laki hanya karena hal sepele. Intinya, Baekhyun adalah lawan setimpal bagi si _moody_ Do Kyungsoo.

"O-oke, aku mendengarkanmu, Byun Baekhyun," akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah. Usia Baekhyun yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya membuat Kyungsoo _sedikit_ menaruh rasa hormat. Ya, hanya sedikit.

Baekhyun menetralkan deru nafasnya, lalu bicara lagi, "Kai sama sekali tidak bersalah karena..." ia menjeda ucapannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Kau bukan kekasihnya, bahkan bukan teman ataupun saudaranya. Ia bahkan tak tahu eksistensimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Nah, keluarlah jati diri yang lain dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Selain dikenal sebagai wanita galak, Baekhyun juga dikenal sebagai wanita bermulut tajam. Kata-katanya sangat menusuk perasaan, sama seperti kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Kata-kata itu menusuk hati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa ia baru saja ditampar dengan telak. Ucapan Baekhyun membuatnya kembali mengingat posisinya yang sebenarnya. Posisi dimana ia berada sangat jauh di luar jangkauan radar seorang Kim Kai, hingga Kim Kai tak pernah tahu eksistensinya.

Bukan, Kai bukanlah siswa populer di sekolah mereka. Ia bukan pula ketua geng anak-anak nakal di sekolah. Kai lebih dari itu semua. Kai adalah seorang anggota _boy group_ yang sedang naik daun di Korea, EXO. _Boy group_ itu beranggotakan lima orang, ada Suho sebagai _leader,_ lalu ada Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun sebagai personelnya. Lima orang itu sama-sama tampan dengan bakat yang berbeda, maka tak heran jika mereka memiliki banyak penggemar, termasuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggemari EXO sejak tiga tahu lalu, sesaat setelah grup itu memulai debutnya. Atensi Kyungsoo terenggut oleh si pria berkulit kecoklatan dengan aura seksi yang membahana. Pria dengan nama panggung Kai itu selalu menjadi prioritas Kyungsoo selama tiga tahun belakangan. Pria yang kini berusia duapuluh tahun itu menempati salah satu sudut hati Kyungsoo dengan nyaman, membuat si gadis berusia delapanbelas sering melupakan posisinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau mengusik imajinasiku, Byun Baekhyun," dengan lemah Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun agaknya merasa iba melihat kondisi sahabatnya. "Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu terus terpuruk seperti tadi. Kai mencium wanita itu hanya untuk perannya dalam drama saja. Ia hanya berakting."

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas pelan. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun adalah fakta. Foto yang sejak pagi tadi membuat Kyungsoo risau adalah foto _kissing scene_ Kai dengan seorang gadis dalam sebuah web drama yang dibintangi oleh Kai. Kyungsoo sangat kesal melihat adegan itu. Adegan saat Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada si gadis, lalu mencium bibir gadis itu dengan penuh perasaan. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin sekali membeli boneka _voodoo_ berbentuk gadis itu lalu menusuk-nusuk boneka itu hingga hancur.

Kenapa Kai harus mencium gadis itu? Kyungsoo merasa iri pada gadis itu, karena gadis itu bisa merasakan sensasi berciuman dengan si seksi Kai. Bagaimana sesungguhnya tekstur bibir Kai? Apakah lembut? Atau sedikit kasar? Bahkan dalam khayalnya saja Kyungsoo tak bisa membayangkan hal itu.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun masih merasa iba melihat kondisi sahabatnya. Selama ini Kyungsoo memang identik dengan kesialan. Gadis itu bisa saja mengajukan diri sebagai ikon kesialan Korea jika ia mau. Barangkali Kyungsoo kurang berdoa.

Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya, lalu menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"Aku mendapatkan ini di toko kaset kemarin," Baekhyun menyodorkan selembar kertas berwarna pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan dahi berkerut. Melihat hal itu, Baekhyun memberi penjelasan, "Itu tiket _fan signing_ EXO, dan kau bisa memilikinya. Aku bukan penggemar EXO, jadi aku tidak membutuhkan tiket itu."

Kyungsoo memandangi tiket di tangannya. Kepala gadis itu masih tergeletak lemas di atas meja, seperti tak ada niatan untuk duduk tegak.

Kalau tidak sedang dalam fase patah hati, Kyungsoo pasti langsung bangun dan mencium pipi Baekhyun karena sahabatnya itu telah berbaik hati memberinya sebuah tiket yang berharga. Tapi suasana hati gadis itu saat ini sedang sangat buruk, dan antusiasmenya terkubur dalam hingga ia tak mengeluarkan reaksi yang berarti. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah ia harus datang ke acara itu atau tidak. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan pria yang telah meremuk hatinya. Iya, Kyungsoo berlebihan, memang.

* * *

Acara _fan signing_ EXO dilangsungkan pada Hari Minggu, tepat pukul sepuluh pagi. Acara itu tergolong tertutup, dimana media tidak diizinkan meliput, bahkan _fans_ yang datang dilarang mengambil foto. Ya, seperti itulah acara dengan label _private._

Dan, kau tahu? Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghadiri acara itu. Ia memiliki sebuah misi yang harus ia tuntaskan hari ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk datang. Berbekal sebuah album terbaru milik EXO yang baru dirilis dua minggu silam, gadis itu ikut berdesakan di antara ratusan penggemar EXO yang juga sangat ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan idola mereka.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak nyaman dengan keramaian, dan ia semakin merasa tidak nyaman karena ini adalah kali pertama ia menghadiri sebuah acara _fan signing_. Ia sudah pernah menghadiri konser EXO, tapi untuk _fan signing_ , ini adalah kali pertama. Ini adalah kali pertama ia akan berhadapan langsung dengan Kai, sosok yang telah memporak-porandakan hatinya.

Bisakah Kyungsoo menuntaskan misinya? Entahlah. Kyungsoo masih harus menunggu hingga ia mendapatkan giliran untuk meminta tanda tangan pada Kai. Saat ini ia sudah berdiri pada antrian penggemar yang ingin meminta tanda tangan pada Kai. Kyungsoo menghitung dalam hatinya. Dua orang lagi, dan gilirannya akan tiba. Meskipun demikian, saat ini Kyungsoo belum berdiri dekat dengan Kai. Ada jarak yang membentang antara antrian dan tempat Kai berada saat ini. Mungkin panitia penyelenggara sengaja memberikan _privacy_ pada setiap individu yang ingin meminta tanda tangan pada idolanya, sehingga meja tempat para _idol_ berada sengaja dibuat agak jauh dari kerumunan fans. Jadi setiap penggemar bisa tenang saat meminta tanda tangan.

Kyungsoo menepis rasa kagumnya saat melihat ketampanan Kai dari jauh. Dari jauh saja ia terlihat tampan, apalagi dari dekat. Mungkin itu yang ia pikirkan.

Kyungsoo selalu suka saat Kai tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat tulus dan polos, seperti senyum anak kecil. _Dimple_ kecil di pipi kirinya akan terlihat, dan itu membuat Kai semakin manis.

Lamunan Kyungsoo terpecah saat salah satu _staff_ memintanya untuk maju. Oh, ternyata sekarang giliran Kyungsoo untuk meminta tanda tangan. Gadis itu terlalu lama melamun.

"E-ehm, hai..." Kyungsoo dengan gugup menyapa Kai sembari menyerahkan album di tangannya pada Kai.

Kai yang tadi menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut. "Oh, hai! Sepertinya di luar sangat dingin. Seharusnya kau memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal," ucapnya ceria.

Kyungsoo mau tak mau merona mendengar kalimat yang sarat akan perhatian itu. Tapi gadis bermarga Do itu cepat-cepat menepis perasaannya dengan berpikir bahwa pasti Kai mengatakan hal yang sama pada penggemar-penggemarnya yang lain. Tidak mungkin ia diistimewakan oleh orang seperti Kai.

Kai tidak bicara apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Pemuda itu mulai membuka penutup spidolnya dan bersiap membubuhkan tanda tangan pada album milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus menandatangani ini untuk siapa?" Kai akhirnya bertanya, tapi tidak sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Ia memfokuskan matanya pada album yang akan ditandatangani.

Kyungsoo berdeham kikuk, lalu menjawab, "Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo."

Kai tersenyum, lalu mulai menulis sambil bibirnya berucap, "Oke, kalau begitu. Aku tulis _untuk Do Kyungsoo yang manis_."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merona. Ia menyumpah karena Kai dengan mudahnya membuat wajahnya panas padahal saat ini suhu udara sangat dingin.

Saat Kai sedang sibuk membuat coretan di albumnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bicara, "K-kai- _ssi_ , boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" Kai menjawab dengan 'tentu saja' tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari album yang ia tandatangani. Kyungsoo sedikit gugup, tapi kemudian ia bertanya, "Apa kau... Apa kau menyukai gadis yang kau cium dalam web drama Choco Bank?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Kai langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat. Lelaki itu sepertinya bingung harus menjawab apa, dan akhirnya ia hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah _blank._

Kyungsoo kecewa melihat Kai yang malah terbengong di hadapannya. Ia menginginkan sebuah jawaban yang memberinya kepastian, dan bukannya sebuah wajah tanpa ekspresi milik sang idola.

Dengan diliputi oleh perasaan kecewa, Kyungsoo kembali bicara, "Diam berarti iya." Rupanya gadis itu menarik kesimpulan secara sepihak. Nada bicaranya yang tadi gugup kini berubah sinis. "Tidak _fair_ jika seorang _idol_ berkencan di belakang para _fans._ Kalau memang kalian berkencan, ungkapkan langsung pada kami! Bukannya malah berpura-pura _single_ dan seolah memberi harapan pada kami! Kami memang bukan siapa-siapa untuk kalian, tapi kami punya perasaan. Kami mencintai kalian, tapi kalian terus berdusta! Kami sudah muak!"

Dengan air mata yang sudah membanjir di pipinya, Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan _venue_ acara _fan signing_. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih saja terbengong.

* * *

Hari itu Kai memperlakukan penggemarnya seperti biasa. Ia membalas sapaan _fans,_ lalu sedikit mengobrol basa-basi dengan mereka. Ia selalu suka saat melihat penggemarnya tersipu akibat perlakuannya.

Saat seorang gadis bermata bulat datang menghampirinya dan menyapanya dengan gugup, Kai membalas sapaan itu seperti biasa dan ia juga bersikap biasa saja pada gadis itu.

Saat ia mulai menggoreskan tinta pada album milik gadis itu, semuanya juga masih biasa-biasa saja. Ia membubuhkan tanda tangannya, menuliskan nama si gadis, lalu menuliskan pesannya, semua juga masih biasa-biasa saja.

Tapi semua berubah saat ia mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu tentang adegan ciumannya dalam web drama yang ia bintangi. Gadis itu berpikir bahwa ia menyukai lawan mainnya dalam web drama itu, dan ia sendiri terlalu kaget untuk mengelak anggapan itu.

Selama ini ia berpikir bahwa penggemarnya tahu bahwa semua yang ia lakukan dalam drama hanyalah akting semata. Ia yakin bahwa penggemarnya cukup dewasa untuk berpikir demikian. Tapi gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu menggoyahkan keyakinannya dengan sebuah pemikiran yang kekanakan. Dan, gadis itu semakin bersikap kekanakan saat ia dengan seenaknya membuat kesimpulan sendiri, lalu mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan penuh emosi.

Seharusnya Kai kesal dengan penggemar yang seperti itu. Harusnya ia marah karena penggemar itu bersikap seenaknya. Tapi Kai justru tidak kesal ataupun marah. Ia justru terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari lokasi _fan signing_ mereka.

"Kau semakin mirip denganku," Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Kai tiba-tiba bersuara, membuat Kai melenyapkan senyumnya dan menoleh ke arah teman satu grupnya itu. Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, memberi tanda supaya Chanyeol menjelaskan apa maksud perkataannya. Chanyeol menangkap isyarat itu, lalu kembali bicara, "Sejak tadi kau tersenyum seperti idiot. Kau jadi mirip denganku." Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum lebar.

Kai hanya bisa menatap _horror_ ke arah sosok yang lebih tua. Ia dan Chanyeol saat ini duduk di jok paling belakang mobil. Sehun yang duduk di barisan tengah sedang bermain _game,_ dan Chen yang duduk di samping Sehun sedang mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone._ Sementara Suho yang duduk di barisan paling depan bersama manajer—yang sedang menyetir—sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya, sepertinya sedang berkirim pesan dengan seseorang.

"Tadi aku bertemu penggemar yang unik, _Hyung,"_ Kai akhirnya menimpali.

"Bukankah semua penggemar kita memang unik? Lalu, apa istimewanya sampai membuatmu tersenyum terus sepanjang perjalanan?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Kai tersenyum lagi. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo tadi. Wajah gadis itu memerah menahan amarah, tapi itu membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Penggemar yang tadi lain dari biasanya, _Hyung,"_ Kai menjelaskan. "Ia berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar menyukai lawan mainku di Choco Bank. Ia bahkan mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan penuh emosi tadi."

"Jadi, ia termakan oleh aktingmu di drama itu, ya?" Kai mengangguk penuh semangat. "Padahal aktingmu sangat payah, tapi rupanya ada juga orang bodoh yang tertipu oleh aktingmu."

 _"Ya!_ Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kim Jongin! Dan, aku ini _hyung_ -mu! Sopanlah sedikit!"

Pembicaraan aneh dua pria beda usia itu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menjitak kepala Kai, pemilik nama asli Kim Jongin.

"Dan ia tidak bodoh, _Hyung._ Jangan menghinanya!"

Kali ini Chanyeol merasa bingung karena Kai tiba-tiba membela penggemar yang tadi ia sebut unik. "Kenapa kau membelanya begitu? Kau tertarik padanya, huh? Apa ia lebih cantik dari Yoona Girls' Generation? Atau lebih seksi dari Hyuna 4Minute?"

"Tidak keduanya, _Hyung,"_ dengan cepat Kai menjawab. "Menurutku ia tidak cantik, tidak juga seksi. Ia menarik, _Hyung._ Ia manis, imut, menggemaskan, dan kurasa aku tak akan pernah bosan memandanginya seharian penuh."

Chanyeol semakin merasa bingung melihat gelagat Kai. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Kai berbunga-bunga seperti itu? Ah, sepertinya sudah lama. Kai pernah seperti itu saat mereka masih menjadi _trainee._ Saat itu Kai menyukai teman sekolahnya, walaupun akhirnya mereka tidak bersatu. Rasanya jadi aneh ketika Chanyeol merasa _déjà vu_. Tapi bagus juga kalau Kai bisa kembali merasakan cinta. Itu pasti bisa menjadi semangat untuknya.

"Oke, adikku. Aku mengerti sekarang." Chanyeol merangkul bahu Kai dengan sayang. Mereka memang sangat dekat sejak mereka berbagi kamar di _dorm_ setahun silam. Hubungan mereka sudah seperti kakak adik. Chanyeol ingin melihat Kai bahagia, jadi ia berniat untuk mencari tahu tentang identitas gadis yang berhasil menarik atensi Kai. "Siapa nama gadis itu? Kau pasti tahu, 'kan?"

Dengan semangat Kai mengangguk, kemudian menjawab, "Namanya Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Kai dan menatap Kai dengan mata membulat. "Si-siapa? Do Kyungsoo, katamu?"

Kini Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan was-was. "Ya, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Kenapa memangnya? Jangan bilang, ia adalah mantan kekasihmu."

Cepat-cepat Chanyeol menggeleng karena ia tak ingin Kai salah paham. "Bukan, tentu saja bukan," ia mengelak. "Aku sepertinya tahu tentang Do Kyungsoo. Ya, aku tahu siapa dia."

"Kau yakin, _Hyung?"_

"Aku yakin, Jongin. Marga Do jumlahnya relatif sedikit di Korea, dan nama Do Kyungsoo pasti bukan nama pasaran. Aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi pasti Do Kyungsoo yang kutahu adalah Do Kyungsoo yang tadi bertemu denganmu."

Kai bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tahu tentang Kyungsoo? Dari mana Chanyeol tahu tentang Kyungsoo? Dan, kalau memang Chanyeol belum pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, kenapa Chanyeol bisa seyakin itu?

Melihat Kai yang meragu, Chanyeol kembali merangkul bahu Kai dan berbisik di telinga pemuda itu, "Aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengannya kalau kau mau."

"HAH? YANG BENAR, _HYUNG?"_

"KIM JONGIN! KAU MEMBUATKU KALAH, PADAHAL SEBENTAR LAGI AKU BISA NAIK LEVEL!"

Tiba-tiba sang _magnae_ Oh Sehun berteriak dari depan mereka. Sehun sejak tadi mencoba untuk tetap berkonsentrasi pada _game_ -nya walaupun Chanyeol dan Kai mengobrol di belakangnya.

Kai dan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa nyengir polos ke arah Sehun.

"Maafkan kami, Sehun- _ah_. Aku hanya berusaha membantu Kai yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Sehun, Chen, dan Suho tertarik dan menoleh ke belakang. Teriakan Sehun tadi rupanya mengganggu aktivitas Suho dan Chen.

"Jongin jatuh cinta pada siapa? Apa pada Bora Sistar yang kemarin berkolaborasi _dance_ dengannya?" Suho bertanya dengan antusias.

"Tidak, _Hyung._ Selera Jongin ternyata bukan seorang _noona,_ tapi siswa SMA," Chanyeol menjawab.

Kini Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Jadi, Kyungsoo adalah siswa SMA? Bagaimana kau tahu, _Hyung?_ Kukira ia masih SMP."

"Oh, Tuhan! Ternyata Jongin berbakat menjadi pedofil. Untung saja Kwangsoo itu tidak benar-benar merupakan siswa SMP," Chen mengomentari dengan acuh sembari mulai memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya lagi.

"Namanya Kyungsoo, _Hyung!"_ Kai memprotes Chen yang salah menyebutkan nama pujaan hatinya. "Dan, aku bukan pedofil. Usiaku masih duapuluh, berarti usiaku hanya terpaut satu sampai tiga tahun dengannya."

Tapi Chen sudah kembali menyibukkan diri dengan lagu yang ia dengarkan. Kini tinggal Sehun dan Suho yang masih penasaran pada kisah cinta Kai.

"Bagaimana kau akan membantu Jongin, _Hyung?"_ kali ini Sehun yang bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu tersenyum bangga dan berkata, "Untuk hal itu, serahkan saja padaku."

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu pasca acara _fan signing_ EXO, dan selama dua minggu itu tak ada senyuman yang hadir di wajah Kyungsoo. Gadis manis itu selalu tampil dengan ekspresi wajah tertekuk. Ia masih saja teringat saat dimana Kai tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya, dan ia langsung menyimpulkan bahwa diam berarti iya. Diam berarti bahwa Kai benar-benar menyukai lawan mainnya.

 _"Ya!_ Kau melamun lagi, Do Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi berjalan di samping Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menegur sahabatnya itu. Hari ini adalah hari libur, dan Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan karena ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa sahabatnya itu masih dalam periode suntuk. Tapi kata _jalan-jalan_ disini mengandung arti denotasi, dimana Baekhyun benar-benar mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan kaki secara _random_ di tengah kota. Hey! Ini bulan Februari! Bisa kau bayangkan 'kan bagaimana dinginnya udara di Korea pada bulan Februari? Bahkan mantel tebal pun tak cukup sukses meredam rasa dingin.

Tapi Kyungsoo menurut saja saat Baekhyun menyeretnya untuk pergi. Ya, walaupun sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam dan melamun.

"Aku lelah dan kedinginan. Bisakah kita pulang?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya sambil merapatkan mantel coklatnya. Wajar saja kalau gadis itu lelah, karena ia dan Baekhyun sudah berjalan kaki kurang lebih satu jam.

"Aku tidak mau langsung pulang. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke _café_? Tenang, aku yang traktir."

"Yang benar? Biasanya kau sangat pelit, Byun."

Baekhyun berdecak malas, kemudian kembali menyeret Kyungsoo untuk berjalan. Kali ini langkah kakinya mengarah ke sebuah _café_ yang cukup sering dikunjungi oleh Kyungsoo, tepatnya sebelum suasana hati gadis itu berubah drastis.

Kamong _Café_. Itulah nama _café_ yang dulunya sering dikunjungi Kyungsoo. _Café_ itu milik Kai namun dikelola oleh salah satu kakak perempuannya. Dulu Kyungsoo sering datang ke tempat itu dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan sang idola. Tapi meskipun sudah puluhan kali mengunjungi tempat itu, Kyungsoo sama sekali belum pernah bertemu Kai. Baekhyun bilang, mungkin mereka tidak berjodoh—dan Kyungsoo akan langsung merengek karena perkataan itu.

Baekhyun sendiri selalu menolak jika Kyungsoo mengajaknya ke Kamong. Alasannya, di tempat itu terdapat banyak _fangirl_ yang juga menunggu Kai, dan biasanya sekumpulan gadis itu sangat berisik dan mengusik telinganya. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak sadar jika dirinya sendiri juga sangat berisik.

Saat ini Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya saat Baekhyun terus menarik tangannya untuk mendekati _café_ milik Kai. Kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun bersemangat mendatangi tempat itu, padahal biasanya gadis ber- _eyeliner_ itu tak pernah mau jika Kyungsoo mengajaknya? Mungkin pertanyaan itu menggelitik batin Kyungsoo saat ini.

Tapi belum sempat Kyungsoo memprotes sahabatnya itu, tubuhnya sudah didudukkan secara paksa di salah satu kursi yang berada di Kamong. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar jika saat ini ia sudah berada di dalam _café_ dengan desain minimalis itu.

Kyungsoo sudah membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi Baekhyun dengan secepat kilat malah pergi meninggalkannya di meja seorang diri. Sepertinya gadis Byun itu ingin memesan menu untuk mereka berdua. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah memesan untuk kita berdua, dan tenang saja, semua sudah kubayar," suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdengar. Gadis berambut panjang itu ternyata sudah kembali duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Perkataan Baekhyun itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo was-was. "Kau tidak berniat meracuniku, 'kan? Tidak memasukkan sianida atau semacamnya ke dalam kopiku, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun terbahak. "Aku bukan tipe sahabat yang seperti itu," ujarnya di sela tawanya. "Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu yang sedang patah hati," imbuhnya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan Baekhyun, dan gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku, lalu memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan benda pintar itu.

Tak berselang lama, pesanan Baekhyun datang dengan diantar oleh seorang pelayan. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Baekhyun mengucap terimakasih, tapi ia tetap acuh. Telinga gadis itu juga bisa mendengar lonceng di atas pintu masuk _café_ berbunyi, tanda bahwa ada pengunjung yang datang, tapi ia tetap acuh.

Kyungsoo berniat untuk terus diam, tapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanggil namanya, dan mau tak mau ia mendongak menatap Baekhyun. "Ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

Baekhyun tak menjawab secara verbal. Gadis itu langsung menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Baekhyun, dan matanya langsung membola.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini," Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada panik.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa, katamu? Apa matamu bermasalah? Kai ada di _café_ ini, dan itu artinya, aku harus cepat pergi dari sini."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau selalu ingin bertemu dengan Kai disini?"

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal. Pria yang tubuhnya dibalut dengan mantel berwarna biru tua saat ini sedang berjalan semakin memasuki _café_. Dan semoga Kyungsoo salah, karena ia berpikir bahwa pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Meskipun pria itu memakai topi dan masker, tapi Kyungsoo bisa mengenali bahwa pria itu adalah Kai.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya! Ia sudah mengkhianatiku, dan aku menangis di depannya dua minggu lalu! Aku malu, bodoh!"

"Kau bersikap seolah ia masih mengingatmu. Dua minggu lalu bukan hanya kau yang bertemu dengannya. Ada ratusan gadis yang bertemu dengannya saat acara _fan signing_. Mana mungkin ia masih mengingat—

"Hai, Do Kyungsoo."

—mu."

Oh, rupanya Baekhyun salah besar. Kim Kai masih mengingat seorang Do Kyungsoo. Bahkan mengingatnya dengan jelas, sampai-sampai menghafal nama lengkap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membeku di tempatnya sambil matanya terus melotot ke arah Kai. Ia ingin kabur, tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku hingga ia tak mampu bergerak. Nafasnya semakin tercekat ketika Kai membuka maskernya dan melepas topinya. Mungkin Kai merasa aman karena saat ini _café_ sedang sepi.

Jika saat ini Kyungsoo membeku, maka hal itu berbeda dengan kondisi Baekhyun. Gadis cantik itu malah menyeringai melihat sahabatnya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba membereskan barang-barangnya, kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku memiliki janji setelah ini," tuturnya saat ia sudah menyingkir dari kursi. "Sampai jumpa, Kyungsoo. Sampai jumpa juga, Kai- _ssi_..."

Dan Baekhyun langsung kabur tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin tak tahu harus berbuat apa sepeninggal Baekhyun. Ini gila. Ia hanya berdua dengan Kai dan ia tak menginginkan hal itu. Bagaimana kalau Kai ternyata marah karena perkataannya dua minggu lalu? Bagaimana kalau Kai ternyata berniat buruk padanya?

Kyungsoo semakin tak bisa berpikir jernih ketika tiba-tiba saja Kai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi ditempati Baekhyun. Lelaki itu meletakkan _paper bag_ yang tadi dibawanya ke atas meja, dan ia juga meletakkan masker serta topinya di dekat _paper bag_ itu.

"Apa kau tidak lelah terus membulatkan mata seperti itu? Matamu tidak terasa perih?"

Dan pertanyaan Kai membuat mata Kyungsoo mengedip. Memangnya sudah berapa lama ia tidak berkedip?

"A-apa maumu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sinis, namun ada nada gugup di dalamnya. Meskipun Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Kai, tetap saja rasa sukanya masih lebih besar dari rasa bencinya itu. Hanya saja, ia enggan mengakuinya.

"Aku tidak ingin apapun," Kai menjawab seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku hanya ingin menemui salah satu penggemarku. Apa itu salah?"

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menghapus seringai di bibir Kai. Lelaki itu terlalu sering menyeringai. Mungkin bukan maksudnya menyeringai. Mungkin bentuk bibirnya saja yang secara otomatis membentuk seringai. Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan, Do Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pikiran konyolnya. "Siapa yang kau sebut dengan _penggemar_?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah pikirannya kembali normal. "Aku berubah menjadi _haters_ -mu karena kau sudah mengecewakanku." Gadis itu mulai menemukan rasa percaya dirinya, dan ia meniru _gesture_ Kai dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Tapi Kai rupanya mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia justru mencondongkan badannya ke depan, meletakkan dua sikunya di atas meja. Meja tempat mereka duduk hanyalah meja bulat berukuran kecil, jadi saat ini jarak Kai dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat. Untung saja Kyungsoo tadi memundurkan badannya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong, Kyungsoo," Kai berucap lagi dengan penuh percaya diri. "Aku tahu kau masih menyukaiku. Jadi, lebih baik kau mengaku."

Kyungsoo merasa kesal karena Kai mendesaknya. Gadis itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Siapa yang menyukaimu? Aku tidak!"

"Iya, Kau menyukaiku."

"Tidak! Aku membencimu!"

"Iya, Kyungsoo. Kau menyukaiku."

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukaimu!"

"Tidak, kau tidak menyukaiku."

"Iya, aku menyukaimu!"

 _Crap._ Kyungsoo terjebak. Ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan. Ia baru saja mengatakan perasaannya yang coba ia sembunyikan sejak tadi.

Di sisi lain, Kai menyeringai lagi, dan pemuda itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. " _See_? Kau menyukaiku, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya sejak awal?"

Kyungsoo menggeram marah, lalu sedikit menggebrak meja di depannya. Untungnya tak ada piring maupun gelas yang terjatuh.

"Ya! Aku memang menyukaimu! Tapi apakah itu penting untukmu? Itu sama sekali tidak penting untukmu, 'kan? Kau menyukai orang lain, dan aku tidak berarti untukmu!"

Emosi Kyungsoo memuncak, dan kini nafasnya terengah. Ia tak peduli akan ada orang lain yang mendengarnya. Dan memang ia tak perlu peduli karena di tempat itu tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sejak tadi papan tanda _Closed_ menggantung di pintu kaca _café_ itu. Ulah siapa itu? Entahlah.

Meskipun Kyungsoo sejak tadi mengamuk tak jelas, tapi Kai tetap tenang dan santai. Lelaki itu malah tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau tidak tahu siapa yang kusukai, Kyungsoo. Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan." Lelaki itu meraih _paper bag_ coklat yang tadi dibawanya, meletakkan benda itu di depan Kyungsoo. "Itu untukmu. Lihat isinya, dan kau akan tahu siapa yang sebenarnya kusukai." Ia berdiri, lalu meraih topi dan maskernya. "Kalau setelah ini kau mencariku, aku ada di lantai dua tempat ini. Kau bisa menemuiku disana."

Dan Kai pun berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo, menaiki anak tangga menuju ke lantai dua, dan menghilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

Setahu Kyungsoo, lantai dua adalah lantai yang dikhususkan untuk pegawai _café_. Tempat itu tertutup untuk pengunjung _café_ secara umum. Tapi kenapa Kai mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk datang ke lantai dua?

Entahlah. Pikiran Kyungsoo sedang tidak terorientasi dengan baik sehingga berpikir sekeras apapun hasilnya hanyalah kebuntuan. Gadis itu kini beralih menatap _paper bag_ yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Kai. Kira-kira apa yang berada dalam _paper bag_ dengan ukuran sedang itu?

Setelah beberapa lama bergelut dengan pikirannya, Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat isi _paper bag_ milik Kai. Tangannya dengan ragu terulur untuk membuka benda itu, lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut ketika ia menyadari bahwa isinya adalah album EXO yang ia bawa saat acara _fan signing_ dua minggu lalu. Album yang ditandatangani oleh Kai, tapi ia tinggalkan begitu saja karena ia merasa kecewa pada sang idola.

Kyungsoo mengamati album itu, dan ia menyadari bahwa _cover_ album itu tak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya. Banyak sekali tulisan dengan spidol hitam pada cover itu.

Dimulai dengan tulisan _Untuk Do Kyungsoo yang manis_ , lalu di bawahnya ada tanda tangan Kai, dan di bawahnya lagi terdapat tulisan yang lumayan panjang...

 _Rasa suka tidak hanya ditunjukkan dengan sebuah ciuman. Kau tidak bisa mengukur dalamnya cinta seseorang hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Terkadang, sebuah senyum tulus dan tatapan yang sarat akan makna bisa mewakili perasaan cinta. Senyuman adalah ekspresi hati, dan tatapan mata adalah jendela hati. Bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku?_

Kyungsoo meletakkan albumnya di atas meja, dan ekspresi wajahnya menjadi semakin serius. Apa maksud tulisan Kai?

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengerti. Lewat tulisan itu, Kai memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya saat acara _fan signing_ dua minggu lalu. Kai memberinya jawaban _tidak_ atas pertanyaannya.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, lalu bergegas menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Ia belum mengerti maksud dari kalimat terakhir yang ditulis Kai. Memangnya bagaimana perasaan Kai? Ia sama sekali tak bisa menebak, dan ia ingin menanyakan hal itu langsung pada Kai.

Karena itulah ia mulai menapaki anak tangga yang biasanya terlarang untuk para pengunjung itu. Persetan dengan aturan. Saat ini saja _café_ itu sangat sepi. Tak ada pengunjung, tak ada pegawai.

Dan ketika kaki Kyungsoo menapak di lantai dua, matanya langsung melebar. Bukan, bukan karena tempat itu begitu mewah atau apa. Faktanya, tempat itu ternyata hanyalah area pegawai yang terdiri dari ruang loker, ruang ganti, dan ruang istirahat. Ditambah dengan satu ruangan tertutup yang mungkin merupakan ruang kerja pribadi milik kakak perempuan Kai.

Semua itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Yang membuat gadis itu terkejut adalah saat ini matanya menangkap sosok Kai berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, dengan sebuah buket bunga mawar merah di tangannya.

"Kau membutuhkan waktu 29 menit dan 11 detik untuk bisa memahami maksud dari tulisanku? Kau sangat lambat, Anak Kecil."

Rasa kaget Kyungsoo karena pemandangan yang ia lihat kini berganti dengan rasa kesal. "Aku bukan anak kecil! Usiaku sudah delapanbelas, dan sebentar lagi aku lulus sekolah!"

Kai terkekeh kecil dan berjalan semakin mendekati Kyungsoo. Ketukan sepatunya dengan lantai kayu semakin membuat Kyungsoo berdebar.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Iya, sangat dekat, hingga mungkin jarak mereka hanya bersisa tigapuluh sentimeter saja.

"Tinggimu bahkan tidak mencapai daguku, Anak Kecil."

Kyungsoo melotot. Ia terpaksa harus mendongak karena ternyata Kai _sangat sangat sangat_ tinggi. Benar, tinggi Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menjangkau dagu Kai. Usia mereka mungkin hanya selisih dua tahun, tapi selisih tinggi badan mereka sangatlah jauh.

"Kau menungguku, jadi aku berasumsi bahwa kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Di luar dugaan Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba saja Kai menyentil dahi lebarnya. "Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu sopan santun?" Kai bertanya dengan galak. "Aku ini lebih tua darimu, jadi sopanlah sedikit!"

Kyungsoo mengaduh kecil sambil mengusap dahinya yang tadi disentil oleh Kai. "Kau sudah membuatku kesal, jadi tak ada gunanya sopan padamu."

Kai menghela nafas lelah. Harusnya atmosfer di sekitar mereka saat ini romantis, tapi ia dan Kyungsoo sama-sama merusak atmosfer itu. Dengan malas akhirnya ia menyerahkan buket mawarnya pada Kyungsoo. "Untukmu," ucapnya singkat.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, tapi ia tetap menerima buket mawar merah dari Kai. Ia amati buket itu, dan ia menemukan kartu ucapan menggantung pada pita yang mengikat buket itu. Ia membuka kartu itu, lalu membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

 _I like you, Kyungsoo._

 _Be mine, please?_

Sama sekali tidak romantis, pikir Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo menepis pikiran itu, dan ia kembali mendongak menatap Kai. "Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku, 'kan? Mana mungkin _superstar_ sepertimu menyukai anak SMA sepertiku?"

Kai menghela nafas lagi. Sejak awal ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo memang gadis yang berbeda.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu. Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Aku bahkan sedikit mengacuhkanmu dan tidak terlalu lama menatapmu. Tapi keberanianmu saat bertanya padaku dan saat mengungkapkan perasaanmu membuatku terkagum. Aku menyukai orang yang jujur dan tidak palsu, dan kau memiliki karakter itu. Kau tidak berpura-pura, dan aku suka."

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang menghela nafas setelah mendengar perkataan Kai. "Aku tetap tidak bisa percaya. Seorang _idol_ sepertimu seharusnya mengencani seorang _idol_ juga. Bukannya malah ingin mengencani seorang siswa biasa-biasa saja sepertiku."

"Tidak ada aturan mengenai _idol_ yang harus berkencan dengan _idol_ lain. Lagipula, apa kau rela kalau aku berkencan dengan _idol_ lain?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak rela. Aku sangat menyukaimu, kau tahu?"

Pengakuan Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersenyum lebar. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk membelai rambut bergelombang milik Kyungsoo. "Nah, akhirnya kau mengakui hal itu," ujarnya. "Jadi, kau mau menerimaku, 'kan?"

Di luar dugaan Kai, Kyungsoo menepis tangannya. "Jangan banyak berharap," tutur gadis itu. "Aku belum siap mengencani seorang idola. Walaupun aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak pernah mengkhayal untuk berkencan denganmu. Aku cukup tahu diri."

Kai mengernyit, lalu ia memegang dua bahu sempit Kyungsoo. "Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi kalau kita berkencan. Agensiku memberi kami izin, walaupun kami harus menyembunyikan hubungan kami dari publik."

"Kami? Maksudmu, semua member EXO sekarang memiliki kekasih?"

"Suho _Hyung,_ Chanyeol _Hyung,_ dan Chen _Hyung_ punya kekasih, walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dengan kekasih mereka. Hanya aku dan Sehun yang belum memiliki kekasih. Tapi statusku akan berubah kalau kau menerimaku," ujar Kai sembari terkekeh dan menjauhkan tangannya lagi dari bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku tetap tidak yakin," Kyungsoo berujar lemah. "Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan penggemarmu yang sangat fanatik. Mereka bisa mencakarku kalau aku merebut Kai mereka."

Ekspresi Kai berubah serius, dan ia mengambil alih buket mawar dari tangan Kyungsoo, lalu meletakkan buket itu di atas lantai. Ia kemudian menggenggam dua tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan mereka. Aku akan melindungimu dari mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu."

Perkataan Kai yang sangat serius dan bersungguh-sungguh membuat hati Kyungsoo menghangat. Ditambah lagi, remasan tangan Kai pada tangannya juga semakin memberinya keyakinan. Ia memang merasa takut jika memutuskan untuk menerima Kai. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Rasanya seperti mimpi saat Kai tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Tapi Kyungsoo juga tak memungkiri jika ia merasa sangat senang sekarang. Dulu Kai hanya seperti bintang yang tak terjangkau, tapi kini Kai berada di depannya dan bahkan menggenggam tangannya. Ini adalah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku dan akan terus melindungiku?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Nadanya melunak, mengindikasikan bahwa Kai berhasil meyakinkannya.

Dan Kai menambah keyakinan Kyungsoo dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku janji, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, dan aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya senyum berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo terkembang. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memeluk tubuh Kai. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah bermimpi bisa berada dalam pelukan hangat seorang Kim Kai. Ya, pelukan Kai sangatlah hangat dan membuat Kyungsoo merasa aman. "Baiklah. Aku menerimamu, Kai," ucapnya lirih.

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Keberadaan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya membuat dadanya semakin berdebar kencang. "Jongin. Panggil aku Jongin, walaupun aku akan lebih senang kalau kau mau memanggilku _Oppa,"_ ujarnya dengan nada jenaka.

Dan ucapan Kai itu membuat Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan memukul dada Kai. "Aku tidak sudi memanggilmu _Oppa._ Aku akan memanggilmu dengan Jongin saja. Oke?"

"Oke, Kyungsoo sayang. Apapun asal kau senang."

Dan mereka kembali berpelukan dengan hangat.

 _Cinta itu seperti udara. Tak bisa kau lihat, tapi bisa kau rasakan. Tak bisa kau lihat, tapi sangat kau butuhkan._

 _Cinta itu bukan tentang sentuhan, pelukan, ataupun ciuman. Cinta itu tentang dua hati yang saling terikat meskipun tanpa tali yang menyatukan. Cinta tak harus ditunjukkan dan dipamerkan. Cinta hanya harus dijaga dan dimaknai secara dewasa._

* * *

.

.

.

.  
Baekhyun keluar dari Kamong _C_ _afé_ dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya. Rencananya berhasil. Ia berhasil meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdua saja dengan Kai.

Karena terlalu asyik dengan pemikirannya, Baekhyun sampai tak sadar jika di depannya berdiri seorang pria tinggi, dan akhirnya Baekhyun menabrak pria itu.

"Ah, maafkan saya, Tuan," Baekhyun meminta maaf sambil terus membungkukkan badannya. Merasa takut jika tiba-tiba pria yang ditabraknya marah-marah.

"Tidak masalah, Nona Cantik."

Suara familiar itu membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Di depannya berdiri seorang pria yang memakai mantel berwarna hitam, memakai topi, memakai masker, dan lehernya dililit syal tebal hingga nyaris menutupi wajahnya. Wajah pria itu tidak terlihat, tapi Baekhyun bisa mengenali sosok itu.

"Chanyeol _Oppa?"_ tanya Baekhyun.

Dan ternyata benar. Sosok di depannya adalah Park Chanyeol, si _member_ EXO.

"Halo, Manis. Mau berjalan-jalan bersama?" Chanyeol balas bertanya seraya menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang berbalut sarung tangan ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan senang hati meraih tangan Chanyeol. Ia tak perlu khawatir ada _fans_ yang mengenali Chanyeol karena saat ini penyamaran Chanyeol sangat rapat.

Sejoli itu berjalan beriringan dalam kondisi cuaca yang dingin. Dinginnya cuaca tak terasa karena dua tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

"Bagaimana rencana kita, Sayang?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya. Ia memasukkan tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Baekhyun ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Semua berjalan dengan lancar, _Oppa,"_ jawab Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo pasti sangat bahagia. Kau benar-benar hebat, _Oppa."_

"Biasa saja, Sayang. Semuanya hanya kebetulan semata. Aku tak menyangka Jongin jatuh hati pada sahabatmu. Saat Jongin menyebut nama Do Kyungsoo, aku langsung ingat pada cerita-ceritamu tentang sahabatmu itu. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan ide untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua saling suka, jadi mereka seharusnya memang bersama."

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Jujur saja, aku sangat kaget saat _Oppa_ memberitahuku tentang Kai. Aku tak menyangka Kai akan menyadari eksistensi Kyungsoo. Selama ini aku tidak jujur pada Kyungsoo bahwa aku berpacaran denganmu karena aku tak mau ia merengek padaku agar aku mengenalkannya pada Kai. Aku ingin ia berusaha sendiri, walaupun pada akhirnya kita tetap harus membantunya."

"Aku juga belum mengaku pada Jongin tentang dirimu. Sampai saat ini mungkin Jongin masih penasaran kenapa aku bisa tahu tentang Kyungsoo."

"Sepertinya setelah ini kita harus jujur pada mereka, _Oppa._ Walaupun Kyungsoo pasti akan mengamuk setelah ia tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Kau benar. Jongin pasti juga akan mengamuk setelah aku jujur padanya. Tapi yang penting, sekarang mereka sudah bersatu."

"Apa sekarang mereka benar-benar bersatu, _Oppa?_ Kyungsoo itu keras kepala. Mungkin saja ia tetap tak percaya pada Kai hingga akhir."

"Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang keras kepala. Jongin juga sangat keras kepala. Ia tak mungkin melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Aku yakin mereka sudah bersatu sekarang."

Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia mempercayai ucapan kekasihnya. Ya, kekasih. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun, tapi mereka sama-sama merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari orang lain, bahkan dari sahabat-sahabat mereka.

Pasti Kai dan Kyungsoo akan mengamuk jika tahu semuanya—tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang disembunyikan. Apalagi Kyungsoo. Ia akan mengamuk jika tahu bahwa semua yang terjadi hari ini adalah rencana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mulai dari acara jalan-jalannya dengan Baekhyun, sampai semua yang terjadi di Kamong. Bahkan Kamong sengaja ditutup untuk umum karena rencana itu. Kai sudah tahu tentang semua rencana itu. Ia hanya tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Ia pikir, Baekhyun hanyalah kenalan Chanyeol semata.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Halo semua~ aku kasih FF ringan aja ya buat sekarang. Yang agak2 fluffy gitu. Hehe. Kali ini GS, dan yang yaoi kapan2 ya. Soalnya kemarin banyak yang minta GS, jadi aku bikin GS dulu.**

 **Oke, selamat hari minggu dan sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan!**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


End file.
